Meu romance químico
by Nyne-chan
Summary: Bom,gomen, nao sou boa com summary T-T, então, entre e confira, o/


Acordara naquela manhã, já com um sorriso iluminado pela luz do sol, que insistia fazê-lo abrir os olhos. De repente sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, mas ao contemplà-lo, sentiu-se preenchido por alegria e êxtase; suas mãos afagaram o cabelo desarrumado, e acendendo um cigarro, lembrança do seu falecido sensei, recordou a noite anterior.

Tomado por desejo e embriagado pela paixão, Shikamaru não resistiu à tentação e adentrou-a, tomando-a por completo, deixando rastros de amor, explícitos aos olhos da dona dos fios dourados. Cada urro, cada gemido guardado em seu cérebro e cravado em seu coração. A reciprocidade era tanta, que apesar ser domado pelo mais insano prazer, nunca havia sentido tamanha certeza de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, quanto naquela noite. Não era apenas paixão, ou uma simples atração, era necessidade, cumplicidade, uma química que existia entre eles , um fogo que o dominava, era amor.

_ _"O amor me parece tão pouco inteligente..."_ - pensou, olhou o teto e sorriu a contemplà-lo-_" É só obedecer ao coração"_- bufou- _"Inevitável."_

Deliciava com o peso e a respiração quente de sua amada em seu corpo; fitava-a com um misto de malicia e pureza, ela estava afetando-o gravemente. Roçou seus dedos bem devagar pelas costas lisas e nuas, percebendo que esta encolhera como resposta, sorriu.

_ _"A luz que há em você meu amor, derramou pelos caminhos da minha alma,..."_- pensou,e logo após bufou,soltando à fumaça de seu cigarro- "_Que problemático estou ficando..."_ – riu-.

Num movimento meio lento, mas manhoso e sedutor, a jovem se levantou e pôs-se a encará-lo, questionando o motivo do riso.

_O que aconteceu? – visto que estava nua, corou, e estando prestes a se cobrir, foi puxada para um abraço caloroso e um beijo ardente-

O jovem olhou-a e passou a mão pelo corpo cor de neve da pequena, beijando-a conseqüentemente o pescoço; depositou sua mão na intimidade da jovem masturbando, fazendo-a gemer.

_Bom, tudo começou quando te conheci, a mulher mais bonita que cruzou meus caminhos. Olhos azuis e pele clara conquistaram-me de imediato... – disse beijando sutilmente a boca de sua amada, descendo para o pescoço, e logo, chupando o mamilo rosado e enrijecido- engraçado, mas foi a primeira vez que pude esquecer o quão problemático são as coisas... - apalpando e apertando o seio esquerdo da garota enquanto penetrava um dedo em sua cavidade já úmida, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais – nós nos conhecemos numa casualidade, sim, as chances de sermos escolhidos para a mesma equipe eram ínfimas, vamos denominar isso de destino. – Beijou bruscamente a pequena e torneada boca da sua menina, e penetrando o segundo dedo; continuou – Na primeira semana éramos completos estranhos, porém, havíamos esquecido que somos imãs, não queria perder tempo, já sabia que meu coração não me pertencia mais... – O jovem retirou os dedos da cavidade da garota e experimentou sua essência, abaixou sua cabeça, e com a língua os saboreava direto da fonte- Ah,..., isso é o néctar dos deuses... – continuou a passar a língua por toda intimidade de sua garota, porém, parou e esticou os dois dedos á boca da jovem, que agora os chupava com ânsia – Já na segunda semana, percebi que era correspondido, e vi que o amor que sinto você é tão forte que chega a doer minha alma... – retirou o dedo úmido da boca desta, e a penetrou por trás, fazendo urra de dor, primeiramente, e depois de prazer, implorando-o por mais – Eu estava, ou melhor, estou certo que você é a parte final de minhas procuras... Ah Ino, te amo muito minha pequena – vencido pelo desejo a penetrou e com movimentos rápidos mostrava a veracidade de suas palavras-.

_Shika-a... Shikama-a-aru... Eu te amo, amo muito meu amor – sentia lagrimas percorrerem seu rosto ao ouvir aquelas palavras – ''se for um sonho, não quero mais acordar... '' - pensava-

Chegando ao ápice juntamente com a jovem, deitou exausto na cama, abraçando e beijando-a esquecendo completamente do resto do mundo.

_Shika... Não sei mais viver sem você, eu te amo... Posso não saber demonstrar em palavras, mas... - ele a interrompeu com um beijo, e disse:

_Todo silencio fecundo já tem sabor de palavras, quero dizer, sinto em suas demonstrações tamanha reciprocidade para com meus sentimentos – acariciou o rosto rosado e continuou – Ao poeta cabe o oficio de verbalizar as entrelinhas da alma, eu te amo minha pequena.

_Shika, quero estar com você por toda minha vida e morte, eu sempre serei sua, e quero você só para mim... - beijou-o e decidida a retribuir o prazer, começou a chupar a parte do corpo dele que, aquela altura clamava por atenção- Eu te amo – beijou-o, recomeçando o momento de amor -.

_Sempre serei seu, minha anja, amo-te! – beijou-a e se entregou a sua pequena amada. –

**XXXX**

Hey minna-san

Espero que gostem, tah ae, um casal bem legal o/

Hehehe, achei kawaii esssa =p

Bom, suas reviews são muito importantes,

se achar que mereço vou ficar mtoooooo feliz ahushahaus'

Bye bye


End file.
